Karaoke With the Joker
by Servant of Fire
Summary: AU Supernatural S 10. In which all it takes to save Dean from demon-hood is a surprise visit from the Joker come to life, and his abducting Sam and forcing him to attend his karaoke party. Crack fic.


**Karaoke With The Joker~**

Disclaimer~ The CW owns Supernatural, and D.C. comics owns Batman. My crazy imagination eclipsed the two, and here was the result~

 **The Clown~**

 _ **Sam's POV~**_

 **"** Why do you look so serious? Seriously, I mean, it's nothing personal , Sammy. I just...I really have a probably with...people like you. I heard about what you did to those...other clowns. See , me and my clowns...Well, we're family. Look at me, Sammy. Look at the smile on my face! I don't want to hurt you...But you...You really gave me no choice..."

Sam was wide awake now, and looking around the room. He was surrounded by mirrors. Every one of them captured the man in the cheap purple suit.

Oh, not the man...The _clown._

"God!" Sam cried, and thrashed in his seat. He was lassoed by a thousand rings of duct tape, and felt his eyes watering already. He'd faced legions of demons, angels, ghosts, ghouls, even a living teddy bear, and had spent a century plus in Hell. Clowns had always been and always would remain the bane of his existence.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...Look I don't want to kill you! I like you. I like your style. Starting the Apocalypse and drinking demon blood? You're a guy after my own heart Sammy Boy! And the way you escaped from hell?"

Sam suddenly realized that the Joker was smoothing back his hair, and sticking a cap on top of his head, backwards. He freshened his lipstick, and wrapped huge clock bling around his neck,smiling sickly at him.

"The ex-vessel of Lucifer that would stop at nothing to save his big brother...despite having derailed his life with your addiction?...Mmm...you deserve an encore. You know, I'm under the impression that what doesn't kill you only makes you stranger. Sam Winchester, you are probably the only breed of _strange_ that can actually quench my thirst for weirdness. So, I'm not here to kill you. No, Sammy, we're here to celebrate. With booze!"

The Joker sat a beer in front of Sam, whose lip was quivering now from the very sight of the killer Clown.

"With money to burn!"

The Joker flicked a lighter, and lit a huge roll of toilet paper, throwing it behind his back into a stack of bills that went all the way to the roof of the deserted warehouse he'd imprisoned Sam in.

"And with karaoke!" The Joker's voice raised to a sing-song lit, and he cut Sam free of his chair, thrusting a microphone into his hands.

"Wait...You want me to...You've got to be kidding me!" Sam growled, swallowing and jutting out his chin.

"Yep. You and me, belting out Bad Company. I want them to hear us from Mars, kid. From the top."

"Okay, so why are you going to celebrate with beer and karaoke if you have a _problem_ with me?" Sam gasped, shaking his head. He was still wigging out and royally confused.

"Well, okay, so that's obvious, right? We're going to party, and then I'm going to kill you."

Sam frowned, and looked away.

"Let me guess, your'e the Joker. Like Batman Comics come to life?"

"Yeah...But screw the Batman. Tonight it's just you and me, kiddo!"

 _ **Dean's POV~**_

Castiel was eyeing Dean in concern, hoping he'd make it out of this alive. This was one way to scare all the devils out of Dean Winchester. Revert him from demon form. No, don't bother making deals with Death, or trying to move Heaven and Hell to save him. Just make sure that ,en route to doing all these things, Sam is abducted by a Joker come to life, and watch Dean's demon stint unravel at the seams. Watch Dean flip out wondering how Sammy will hold up under the torment of the Lord of the Clowns?

"Dean. I believe you are experiencing what people refer to as 'flipping out'." Cas declared, looking at his feet to avoid Dean's crazy horse eyes.

"Hell yes, I' m flipping out! Cas! _The Joker's got Sammy!_ Don't you get it, this is Dingo-ate-the-baby crazy! Now I've been up against some bizarre stuff in my lifetime, but...Come on!"

"All I'm saying is I wish Sam had been taken by the Clown sooner. Had I known it would remove the devil from you, I might have arranged for it." Cas shook his head, as Dean paced back and forth.

"Okay, well, what the heck are we going to do?! Now, we've followed them all the way here, but..."

Dean spun on his heel, and stared in absolute disbelief as the walls of the warehouse were blasted out in the heat of some massive explosion.

There stood the Joker and Sam Winchester side by side in the Inferno, dancing to some distant music. Sam's face was twisted in a mixture of horror and humiliation.

"Come on, kid. You're not Whomping it Gotham style!" Joker shrieked, throwing back his head and laughing to the closing darkness.

"Sam!" Dean shouted,and dove head first into the madness. Castiel was at his heels, eyes rolling at the sheer ridiculousness of all of this.

"Dean, help!" Sam cried, totally beside himself.

Dean's days of being a demon were out the window in a fraction a second. Throw the Joker into the fray, add a sick techno beat, a pile of burning money, beer, and strobe lights, and it all made for a ritual crazy enough to jar Dean awake. Reality never made any sense. Nothing in his many lives could ever be pinned down. All the good he'd ever done always went up in smoke.

One thing was absolutely clear, despite it all. No matter what wacky roads Dean Winchester wandered down, he would always end up back here. In the burning house where his super-pain little brother was trapped. His Achilles' heel was his salvation every time.

The bond between Sam and Dean was the only thing that was real. The only thing that mattered. It would always get them into trouble, but it would save them too, every time.

Dean had been spending his whole life passing through fire for Sam. Sam had spent his better years doing the same for him. The craziness would never have an end, and neither would they. They were forever, and stronger all the time.

Dean tore straight through the fire, and shot the Joker point blank in the face, blowing him back into his pile of roasting money. Cas stumbled into the scene, jaw dropped in stupefied vexation.

"There's to Ganking you Gotham style!" Dean wailed, as the smoke billowed around him. His eyes quickly fell on Sam, who had been forced to hop back and forth to the beat, ankles duct taped together.

"Okay, so you're Batman. You _totally_ are!" Sam gasped, and Dean rushed to untie him.


End file.
